Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Ichigo's official pixel art. |universe = ''Bleach'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-heavy |final = Bankai Ichigo |tier = B+ |ranking = 12 }} Ichigo is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters, along with , , and , confirmed in a trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the ''Bleach'' franchise so far. Ichigo is currently ranked 12th on the tier list on the B+ tier. This is a significant drop from his 5th-place position being the high tier on the last tier list. Ichigo has a disjointed hitbox, strong air game, and powerful finishers in his forward smash, up smash, back aerial, and neutral aerial. He has a good mobility option in his pseudo wavedash which gives him a good approach option. This, along with his small short hop and his fast falling speed allows him to perform SHFFL aerials to approach. However, Ichigo's recovery is only mediocre at best. His side special move covers a long horizontal distance, but requires a long period of charging, during which Ichigo will continue to fall, which limits its use offstage. His up special move, while difficult to edgeguard on its own, covers very little horizontal and vertical range, making it one of the worst recovery moves in the game. As a result of his recovery problems and his high falling speed, he has no offstage game, and is vulnerable to meteor smash gimps even at 0%. His falling speed also makes him susceptible to chain grabs and combos. His finishers, though very powerful, are also very slow, which makes Ichigo over-reliant on hard reads and mindgames to finish characters off. He also has momentum issues, as it is very difficult for him to regain stage control once lost, especially against faster, camp-heavy characters. Despite his placing, Ichigo has a strong player base and has solid representation in online tournaments, though his results are somewhat lackluster even in smaller events. Attributes Ichigo has good range in the majority of his attacks. His neutral aerial, forward tilt, and down tilt are excellent tools for spacing. He posses a projectile in Getsuga Tenshō, which has a lot of priority in it that can help him in canceling out other projectiles. Ichigo has KO moves in his forward smash, up smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, and up aerial. Concerning his recovery, Ichigo has multiple options to recover. Getsuga Tenshō is able to slow down his falling speed and stall him, he can use it multiple times. He can use his forward air to push him forward, allowing another way to recover horizontally. His main means of horizontal movement is Engetsuzan, which he can charge to cover more distance and allows him to pass through any opponent. His only means of vertical recovery, is Kōtei-ki Tōshin, which protects him from above while covering a fair vertical distance. Ichigo posses a good grab and throw, possessing the eleventh longest grab in the current demo. With down throw, he can set up tech chases, perform chain grabs, start combos, and use it as a guaranteed set up into his finishers or a strong meteor smash off the stage. In fact, the throw itself can be used at the ledge for a very strong meteor after chaingrabbing. Up throw, at low percents, can followed be up with an up air if the player is quick enough. However, it has little hitstun, allowing most opponents to escape it easily. Forward throw can be followed up with a forward air or a dash attack, depending on the opponents accelerated falling speed and directional influence, but the throw also has little hitstun. Back throw can be used to set up edge guards. However, Ichigo's average weight, being a high faller and size makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. Kōtei-ki Tōshin is his main means of vertical recovery and makes him hard to gimp from above. However, it covers little vertical distance and combined with his falling speed makes it hard for him to recover. Disjointed attacks are able to hit through the hitbox of the move. Ichigo has a polarizing neutral game. Outside of Ichigo's aerials, he can use his dash attack, Engetsuzan, down tilt and his pseudo wave dash as his approach options. Dash attack and Engetsuzan cover good range while also being able to out-prioritize certain projectiles and attacks, which allows Ichigo to shut down other characters neutrals. However, the two options are not safe on shield, which can lead to him being punished, while also higher priority attacks can knock Ichigo out of the moves. This forces Ichigo to time his approach options accordingly to what the opponent is doing. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Ichigo has received buffs in that his mobility has improved, his attacks have a longer duration, and he can combo a lot better. Aesthetics * Attributes * * Ground attacks * * * Grabs and throws * * Special moves * ** * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history The tier lists for demo v0.6; Ichigo was seen as a top tier character ranking 2nd of B tier for the first list of demo v0.6 and 3rd of A tier for the second list. In demo v0.7; Ichigo was seen as a high tier character because he was stuck as 7th on both lists. In demo v0.8b; Ichigo rose to 3rd of A tier where he was seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9a; Ichigo tier position dropped to 20th of what can be considered C tier where he is seen as a mid-low tier character (This is Ichigo's first time being outside of A or B tier). In demo v0.9b, Ichigo returned to B tier where he is ranked 18th. On the second list of demo v0.9b, Ichigo dropped down by one to 19th place of B tier, where he is still seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Artworks Ichigobig.gif|Ichigo first art in the DOJO!!!. Ichigo PA.png|Ichigo's first pixel art in the DOJO!!!. Screenshots Ichigo Taunting.png|Ichigo taunting against , on . Ichigo 1.png|Ichigo using Kōtei-ki Tōshin in the air while using Waddle Copter, on Lunar Core. Flash Step.gif|Ichigo performing a Flash Step. Early designs Ichigopic1.png|Ichigo uses his forward smash, on . Ichigopic2.png|Ichigo uses his down smash, on Hueco Mundo. Ichigopic3.png|Ichigo attacking with his up smash, on Hueco Mundo. Ichigopic4.png|Ichigo fights with , on . Ichigo and Zangetsu on Victory.png|Ichigo's victory pose in demo v0.8. Designs Ichigo's old design.png|Ichigo's early design used in demo v0.1a to v0.9a. Ichigo's new design.png|Ichigo's current design used in v0.9b onward. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Ichigo.png|Ichigo's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Ichigo was the very first character programmed for Super Smash Flash 2 prior the v0.6 development reboot, hence why he was the focus on the early How to Play videos created by [[Gregory McLeod|Gregory Cleod9 McLeod]]. *From demo v0.1a to v0.4b and v0.6 to v0.8b, Ichigo's portrait was an art taken from the Bleach anime. *Ichigo has the most meteor smashes in his moveset, with four meteor smashes: Gazan, , down smash, and down throw. This does not include Bankai Ichigo, which has down aerial and down smash as meteor smashes. *Ichigo was the last manga-originated character to have his sprites updated, with 's sprites being updated in a patch for demo v0.9a and 's sprites update were shown on the DOJO!!! for v0.9b. Ichigo's was not shown until a picture was posted on the McLeodGaming Facebook page. **Ironically, Ichigo was put into the game before Naruto and Goku. Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series